Feliz Año Nuevo!
by myblanketisburning
Summary: 'Y el beso seguía, hasta que la falta de aire les separó. Al otro lado del enorme salón se encontraban los chicos, que al ver la escena se quedaron con la boca abierta. Un buen rato.' Modern AU. AruAni.


Hola!

Felices Fiestas :) Este fic es mi segundo publicado aquí, y quería que fuera algo relacionado con la Navidad, pero como no me dio tiempo decidí hacerlo sobre Año Nuevo ^^

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes **no** me pertenecen.

* * *

-¿Enserio Armin? Yo estaba seguro de que eras marica. - dijo Jean sorprendido.

-Jean, no ayudas. - saltó Eren.

Los dos jóvenes se disponían a empezar otra de sus famosas peleas, igual que pasa siempre cuando están involucrados en algo los dos juntos.

-Chicos, dejadlo, por favor. - suplicó Armin, intentando separarlos, colocándose en medio de ellos y dando golpes sin sentido.

-Sí, que peleeís entre los dos no va hacer que Armin solucione su problema. - dijo Bertholdt.

-Tampoco lo hará más musculoso... - rió Reiner.

-Ni más atractivo... - llamó Connie.

-Chicos! Ayudadme por favor, estoy desesperado. - lloró el rubio.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos y asintieronal unísono como señal. Reiner empezó a hablar:

-Mira Armin, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser directo. A las chicas puede que parezca que les guste tratarlas bien y hacerles muchos cumplidos pero cuanto más simple y directo seas más le gustará.

Los demás chicos se habían colocado alrededor de Reiner y asentían como si fuera una respuesta sabia, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Al parecer era la única opción que tenía y todos parecían convencidos en lo que decía.

-Está bien... probaré a ver. - dijo el rubio y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero una mano en su hombro le impidió salir. Se giró para ver a Bertholdt sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oi, Armin... No tan rápido. Te hemos dado un consejo pero no nos has dicho quien es la chica.

Todos sonrieron. El rubio no había dicho nada, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Se sonrojó al pensar en ella.

-Lo averiguareís pronto. - dijo tímidamente y salió dando traspiés.

**xx**

Ya eran casi las doce y media cuando Armin decidió actuar.

Las fiestas de Bertholdt y Reiner eran famosas en el barrio, y ya que era Año Nuevo había el doble de gente que de lo normal y era algo difícil hacerse paso. Después de unos minutos, Armin por fin la divisó. Estaba al otro lado del salón, apoyada contra la pared y hablando con Ymir.

Cuando porfín llegó, jadeando por el esfuerzo de pasar entre la multitud, se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Llevaba un vestido. Annie Leonhardt llevaba un _jodido_ vestido. Era azul como el color de sus ojos, con manga larga y le venía por encima de las rodillas. El chico notó que llevaba su pelo recogido como siempre y también se había puesto un poco de maquillaje, lo suficiente para que el rubio se diera cuenta.

Ymir paró de hablar al verlo y se disculpó alejándose de los dos.

La rubia se giró hacia él. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado al verlo aún con la boca abierta. Armin se sonrojó por enésima vez e intentó hablar.

-A-Annie, puedo hablar contigo? - la voz le temblaba, dejándola a la chica con la duda de que era por que lo intimidaba o por que en realidad le daba vergüenza.

Ella simplemente asintió y él se acercó, tragó saliva y habló:

-Voy a ser directo.

-Adelante. - dijo ella intentando permanecer con su tono neutral, intentando ignorar las mariposas en su estómago y lo cerca que estaba.

-... Me gustas. - susurró Armin y cerró los ojos asustado por ver su reacción, y rezando por que no le pegara, ya que una vez la llamó ''bonita'' en una ocasión y consiguió obtener un puñetazo.

-Lo siento Armin, yo-

-No hace falta que digas nada. Solo quería hacértelo saber. -dijo él y por fin abrió los ojos para ver una Annie sorprendida, algo que casi nunca pasaba.

La gente empezó a gritar. Faltaba medio minuto para las doce, y Armin ya íba a empezar el año quedando como un completo idiota. Se dispuso a girarse e ir a buscar a Eren, pero Annie le paró.

-Armin, espera!- ella lo agarró de las manos y se giró. La miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus irises de color del hielo.

Ya solo faltaban segundos para medianoche.

_diez, nueve, ocho.._

Annie se acerco más hacía él, cortando la distancia entre ellos, lo que causara al rubio sonrojarse en un tono rojo ardiente.

_...tres, dos, uno..._

-Te quiero, Armin. - susurró ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y haciendo desaparecer los escasos centímetros entre ellos dos, posando sus labios en los de él. Este se sorprendió tanto que le costó un poco reaccionar.

_Primera campana, segunda campana, ..._

Sus lenguas realizaron una bonita danza, haciendo que todas las mariposas en el estómago de Annie echaran a volar.

_...onceava campana, doceava campana..._

Y el beso seguía, hasta que la falta de aire les separó.

Al otro lado del enorme salón se encontraban los chicos, que al ver la escena se quedaron con la boca abierta. Un buen rato.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer!

No sé si esta bien o mal, pero podrían dar su review para hacérmelo saber!

Acepto críticas constructivas, ya que me gustaría mucho mejorar!

Arigato ^^


End file.
